


夢幻島

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 夢幻島上無一例外，沒有成年人的蹤影。當年的不成熟，就用一生來還吧？
Relationships: Die/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自割腿肉食之無味，果斷冰封到文件夾深處的產物，最近發現這兒好像還是有幾位同好的，就大膽地(?)拿出來解凍了。故事相關提一下，Decays的前(support?) vocalist/guitarist當時的造型、動作甚至是抿嘴的方式，真的真的，很像心夜。
> 
> 照慣例的Disclaimer：一切皆幻想，與真人無關。  
> 一些連貫片段，沒什麼劇情，如果ok的話，請進：)

「男人只有結婚生子了才是真正長大成熟呢。」

停頓。

「我不。所以我會永遠年輕。」  
微微抬起下巴的那人，眼神雖然仍是充滿了純粹到近乎天真，熟悉的氣息，神態中不自覺帶著張揚，有些驕傲的模樣意外的不似平時。

——那個時候，他是怎麼回應來著？

「啪」地好大一聲，用力拍中對方的後腦，嘻嘻哈哈地沒個正經。

對的，好像是這樣。

滿腦子只想著玩他、鬧他，多一點，再多一點，不滿也好不知所措也好，『今天刺激出不同的反應了嗎？』那時每天絞盡腦汁變著花樣，朝著最討厭煙味的他臉上「呼」地一口，一邊暗自期待著裝作不在意，看他那張總是矜持優雅的臉，糾結扭曲成像乾縮的夏季醃漬酸梅似的，就更加得意的哈哈大笑，心裡頭泛起了酸甜的氣息。

若能成為與眾不同的「唯一」，唯一隨心所欲能夠逗Shinya笑，唯一讓他放開心胸說話的人，多有成就感，是吧？

Die用指尖輕巧的彈了彈煙灰，悠悠的想到。

年輕的自己妄想擁有某個專屬的存在，於是也大膽的、輕率的付諸行動。  
想當然，到最後的結果是什麼。那個人啊，如今他算是摸清了，才不會為了任何人改變為了任何人妥協，固執的就像這糾纏一身的煙癮——雖然說服自己按熄這支就是最後了，腦子理智的部分也幾乎都要相信，卻總是在最後功虧一簣，惡劣的纏鬥至今，未能戒除。

x

事到如今他已經不記得為什麼視線總會跟隨著那個人打轉。

x

就像採訪時薰說的，認識了那麼久，不管是好的壞的想知道的不想知道的，私生活也好爛習慣也好，那些怎麼也甩不開、不令人愉悅的部分，全都直直的無法迴避甩在臉上過，不是嗎？

不是嗎？ 明明都知道，卻還是飛蛾撲火的人，正是自己難道不是嗎？自作自受，又為什麼耿耿於懷？

已經得到十幾歲的自己腦袋瓜再怎麼天馬行空都無法想像的一切，卻貪婪的不肯滿足，還要更多。

x

今年的代表字。  
代表字…嘶。  
齒間不尤自主溢出困擾的聲音，想了想，又想了想。

一筆，一點，點，撇——毛筆畫在紙上，輕軟無聲。

沒事的，他已經到了可以稍微坦率一些的年紀。

——不知道其他人都寫了什麼呢？Die漫不經心地想。

x

或許是有跡可循的，從有記憶以來，他總會一陣子就執迷地去執行一件事。

從無所謂的日藏瑣事到影響了人生進程的重大抉擇都有份——顯而易見，最初的風潮是吉他，夜裡與奔騰濃烈的綺想交織成化解不開的旋律成為他的靈感，他的音樂，霸佔了課本的每個角落，蓋過了老師憤怒的聲音，就這麼日日夜夜的練習來來回回地寫，直到某天回過神的時候，已經遠遠超越了同年齡隨性耍帥表演一手的程度。

還有，剛出道的時候，一股腦兒全進了廚餘桶回收桶的食物。

瘦一點瘦一點還要再更瘦一點。不夠怎麼還不夠感覺永遠都不夠呢？

x

平靜的雙眼，抱胸的雙臂纖細的給人一折就斷的錯覺，刺激著Die的視神經，讓他的胃裡泛起酸臭噁心，名為焦慮、也名為嫉妒的情緒。但是那人一點都沒有體貼的意思，或者說從根本就缺乏了閱讀空氣的能力，就這麼保持著自我防衛似的姿態，在門口靜靜與他對峙。  
空氣壓抑，只等著哪一方先沉不住氣爆發。

「他們不肯看我、聽我！他們聽不到我的音樂！演奏得再好又有什麼用？為什麼啊？音樂不該是聽覺的事情嗎？最重要的難道不是我這雙手能創造出的靈魂？只要瘦下來、只有瘦下來了—— 」小小的空間裡，步伐煩躁的徘徊，雙手神經質的插在紅髮裡扒得亂糟糟的，周身的氣場狂躁而暴戾，「看什麼？有什麼好看的？走開！不要阻止我你跟我不一樣！每天吃一桶冰淇淋都不會胖的人有什麼資格在這裡對我說教，你什麼都不懂，你怎麼會懂？！」

「所以不吃？」嗓音勉強算得上氣音，話語精省的都快要什麼也不剩，Shinya整個人都輕飄飄的，輕飄飄的晃眼重疊了他理想中的模樣，輕飄飄的令人生厭。

「廢話，你沒長眼睛嗎？」

Die想要尖叫，對，就像京那麼做，胸口積聚沈甸甸的重量也能因此噴灑出來吧？或許就會變輕了吧？雖然他也清楚那是可笑的不可能的事情，他知道自己平時不是這樣子，知道自己不該失控對著不相干的人發洩脾氣，事實上就是現在，他都已經開始覺得後悔，他不喜歡對方環抱著肩膀，面對自己像是面對個個威脅一樣的姿態，更不喜歡對方睜大的雙眼，儘管面上還是一點表情都沒有，纖瘦的身體卻因為自己的威脅與惡言，生理性地驚嚇抖動。

但是在那之上，他更不明白，這麼個隨時都恨不得抹去存在感的人，為什麼偏又要在這個時候固執彰顯自己了。

「看到我有多巨大了吧！」音量逐漸失控提高，那些好看的絢麗的華美的，多想要穿啊，身高明明和Toshiya差不多，但對方穿出了誘惑的妖異身段，而自己相形見絀像是一堵牆，更不用提公開處刑似的站在彼此身邊。  
塞不進去，就算塞進去了，哪裡不均勻噁心凸出來的地方更加彰顯了多餘的部分，他執拗心急的想要去除，甚至恨不得刨開皮膚挖除底層附著而生的油脂。鏡子裡看起來僅僅「正常」是不夠的，是說啊，發明鏡頭的人多半有著非常低劣的趣味吧？中央扭曲放大，人從頭到腳像氣球一樣膨脹起來，不管露出什麼表情，說著什麼話語，看起來都愚蠢可笑至極。

羞憤的想要脫去，卻又害怕正就這麼暴露藏在裡頭噁心的元兇。這具身體。這具身體要是能砍掉重新的話，想要挖個洞就在裡頭腐爛，跟著羞恥心一起。不出來了，再也不出來了。

Dieさん 是不是最近吃比較多  
Dieさん我們愛你  
Dieさん瘦下來比較好看啊  
你穿這個不適合  
最近 不覺得 有點 嗎？哈哈，我變心啦  
暫時 還是  
薰的話 Toshiya好美啊 有那張臉那個身材我就是 也願意！  
很突兀不是嗎哈哈 視覺凹陷  
不必要 雖然是彈的不錯啦，但是...稍微有些礙眼呢  
礙眼 多餘 多餘  
——多餘？

有誰在意自己新的編曲如何了？Riff的時候，彈奏了什麼？即興變奏了什麼？

可是那些聲音，那些噪音他偏偏諷刺的在意著，跟不諧和的彈錯的音符是不一樣的，無法抹除，無法靠著自己更加精進技巧，手指更加熟練而消失，隨著鎂光燈曝曬並不會因此融化，像是雪花一樣鋪天蓋地而來，愈來愈多，愈來愈多，愈來愈苛刻，淹沒了他的口鼻，即使嘔吐出胃酸也無法換到一絲喘息的空氣。

台上台下，音樂在他心目中一直是人與人之間，純粹的精神的交流，可是原來就連那樣狂熱的愛都是有條件的啊；很現實很現實，純淨的近乎精神潔癖的他所嚮往，那個像綠洲一樣，讓內心無處安歇、飢渴暈眩的旅人休憩的地方，哪裡也沒有。

哪裡都沒有。

那，唯有如此了不是嗎？嘗試變成那些聲音心目中的模樣，才有資格被愛，才有資格支撐自己的理想，如果音樂不能夠避開視覺而生，他可以對自己狠，因為他真的真的、熱愛指尖誕生的奏樂，還有來自於台下源源不絕爆發的能量與熱情，他不能夠沒有那樣的連結，腦子裡頭裝著的東西會饑渴而死的，在這具身體崩潰之前。

「是呢。我確實不懂呢。但是這有什麼關係嗎？ 人不可以不吃東西，Dieさん是人，所以要吃東西。不然會死。」

「不自己吃那就換我來。只有這兩種選擇。說實話...你可以想像二十多歲被餵食的樣子嗎？很困難，對不對？其實我也不能想像，尤其餵的還是個總是欺負人的紅髮怪物...但我不會放棄的。嗯，不會放棄。就算你自暴自棄了我也不會放棄，不管是一次十次一百次，所以...所以，那個，認命吧？——Dieさん自己來......還是你其實希望...我來？」

陳述句，敬語，像個小孩子一樣，困惑的歪頭。

而Die一時有些錯亂，嘴張開又闔上，不知道該為了對方完全重點錯誤的話語感到震驚，又或者對相識以來...絕對是聽過他說的最流暢又最長的一段話而分神。

「請你吃下去，不然我就會一直坐在這裡。」  
雙手交叉，無聲抿著唇，像是錯覺一現的美麗曇花，Shinya不再發出聲音了，連腳步聲都沒有，飄也似的不知怎地就來到了他的面前，在桌子對面拉了把椅子坐下，用那雙像是崽鹿的雙眼靜靜的看著。

大約是眼下的情況太過魔幻了，完全預料不到的令人措手不及，Die有些事不關己地想，這畫面，這敬語，像是哪個三流編劇寫的狗屁不通劇本一樣，不是該吵起來嗎？或者被自己大吼大叫歇斯底里的樣子嚇哭之類的，Die抽離地感到些許荒謬，想笑，卻在開口的瞬間又緊緊閉上，胃裡的東西翻滾著要傾吐而出。

「也請不要做出去廁所吐掉這樣的事情，很傷食道的。啊...還會傷喉嚨。」  
看，真的很好笑吧？Die眨了眨眼，滿臉不可思議，明明沒幾個字，這傢伙卻笨拙的連話都說不通順——再說他又不是京，傷喉嚨又怎麼了。

像是能讀心一樣，Shinya的眼神直直的，語氣平淡的不得了，一個字都捨不得一樣，斷句特殊的詞彙，緩速滾落。  
「總覺...得不吵吵鬧鬧，就不是Dieさん了。嗯...這樣想，嗓子還是必要比較好。少了點什麼，不規律的事情，不喜歡呢。所以請快點好起來吧。吃飯。」手指一伸。

到底是請求還是命令句啊。  
到底是在關心人還是自我中心啊？  
任性的傢伙，再說，就算意識到問題，解決方式是這樣食指指一指就解決那麼容易的事嗎？？

但是，心裡奇異地像是被投入了這幾天唯一進食的氣泡錠一樣，有什麼東西，冒出微溫，瘋狂細碎的泡沫混濁了靜寂的水體，措手不及，卻並不討厭。

或許是在那個瞬間。  
短暫卻又長久的彷彿永恆的對視之中，他在Shinya那雙過分稚嫩的眼中，看到了自己的倒影，只有自己的倒影。

固執就是固執不需要理由，思維的邏輯簡單的令人咋舌，行動卻非常快速，到了擔心「這個人這樣沒問題嗎？」的地步，純粹的不得了，會不會被騙啊？搞什麼啊？然而正是這樣的Shinya，謎一般卻非常好懂的傢伙，他在對方的眼中看到了，不是錯覺，最純淨的東西。

那正是當時浪漫而理想主義、年輕的自己，心心念念所追求的東西。

x

仙貝。

給。

對方一言不發的接過，等了三秒沒有其他反應了，Die聳聳肩，裝作並沒有一點兒失望的樣子，自己也開始吃了起來，兩口便解決一塊。

因為...彆扭吧？ 說不出自己有在改變，有在努力康復的事，更說不出謝謝，或者當時亂發脾氣的抱歉，只好用這種幼稚曲折的方式，告訴他自己有在吃東西。

不過，看對方這一點兒反應都沒有的模樣，不是完全沒有意識到，就是不怎麼在意。這麼一想就有些不服氣不甘心了起來。  
Die有些過於大力的拉過了休息室內折疊的鋼管椅子，雙腿岔開，倒坐著，手搭過椅背，不請自來的坐在旁邊Shinya旁邊，笑瞇瞇的盯著對方吃自己剛給的仙貝點心。

就這樣盯著，無聲製造壓力，看對方愈吃愈慢，愈吃愈慢，眼光飄過來又緊張的高速飄回去，自以為神不知鬼不覺。

Die正大光明的看著，壓抑不住嘴角綻放出燦爛的微笑。  
Shinya謹慎的往另一邊挪了挪，似乎防備著他突然出手突襲作弄，一邊倒是沒有停下嘴巴的動作，認真啃著仙貝，小口小口進食的模樣...該說是優雅還是像隻倉鼠呢？

——不過，很可惜，更多的反應就沒有了。  
最後一口餅乾屑消失在那總是抿著，嬌巧的唇瓣之間，Shinya停頓了一下，Die覺得自己幾乎可以看到對方的腦袋裡，細小的齒輪嘎啦嘎啦快速打轉，最後他拿起鼓棒，繼續被打斷前正做著的揮空暖身，華麗的忽視大方給了自己食物的恩人。  
就這樣，沒有啦？  
卻。沒意思。

Die轉頭起身，目光游移向一邊談天著的工作人員，卻壓抑不住嘴角上揚。

果然歌迷們說得對，那誰確實有時候是，挺可愛的。非常。


	2. 2

就連親吻的時候，都是那樣柔順不得了，讓人內心軟得一塌糊塗，敲開總是緊閉的雙唇，直搗長久以來渴望闖入的深處，Die沒有想過竟然會是以這種方式。

但是，意外的，感覺不錯啊，這時候誠實點沒關係的吧？那麼，就說句心裡話吧？說是「不錯」都是逞強假裝，此刻是爆破等級的不得了喔？心臟感覺下一刻就會衝撞出胸膛，攪渾著一團紛雜但美好的感覺，輕飄飄的、輕飄飄的，啊啊，對了，那些應該永遠霸佔在胸口、鬱積死灰沈甸甸的東西都去哪兒了呢？真是不可思議，如果一個吻就能將這些一掃而空，那麼——

那麼，再一次，再親一個。  
還不夠，如果是Shinya的話，怎樣都不夠。  
認知到這樣的事實令他的心臟又是一陣緊縮，緊跟而來的是困惑無措，以及更多更多的興奮，Shinya...跟任何過去相處過的女孩子都不一樣，就算藉由著酒精壯膽如今自食惡果，一切都模模糊糊顛三倒四光怪陸離，他卻非常確信，這一切都是真的，內在裡頭發生的感情，外在相觸相抵的體溫，都是。

思維異常的清晰，高度放大倍數運行著，無論是明亮燦爛的熱度，還是像酒嗝一樣無法壓抑的傻笑，喔對，還有成就感，終於做到了...做到了！...他發誓自己，觸碰到了那雙澄澈目光之後的靈魂。 

「你醉了。」  
「碰」地一聲，他的背部一下子撞到了層層疊疊的紙箱子上，成卷的海報刷啦啦地滾落，突如其來的聲響以及衝擊嚇了他一跳，將他一下子拉回了眼前，對方一直沒有抵抗，Die也就迷迷糊糊選擇性遺忘了對方驚人的力氣，Shinya抿著嘴唇，纖細的手指輕巧的平伸過來，卻不是受辱的反擊，手心虎口的繭按壓著他的臉頰，Die感覺到對方指尖的粗礪，一點一點陷入自己的皮膚。

他愣愣的看著對方一貫平坦無波，卻又哪兒都與平時不一樣的表情，完全移不開視線。

啊啊...對了，他知道了。  
那雙眼睛，看到自己了， 像那個時候，就像那個時候......裡頭，只有自己。  
光是這樣的認知，就讓他全身觸電一般竄過熱流。

他咧開嘴，露出大大的近乎傻氣的笑，Shinya剛說了些什麼？喔，對，喝醉什麼的，確實是有些上頭。

「是，但那又怎樣？」  
Shinya就這麼靜靜的和他對看著，Die揚起下巴，就這麼得意的笑著，藏也藏不住，他也不屑去隱藏，耍流氓似湊近到了焦距都模糊的距離，對視。

——又是一個吻。

這次，來自於對方。

Die沒反應過來的眨眼，滑稽的感覺自己的雙眼快要從眼眶裡掉出來一般，全心全身沖刷而過震驚。

「我覺得，很好。」Shinya煞有介事地點頭， 於是，Die忽然感覺自己的胸口沒有一絲陰霾 震盪的全是輕飄飄的歡樂與煙花般的笑意，迴盪在舞廳廁所一邊，小小的密閉的儲藏空間。 

他伸出手，掌心包覆住對方的頸根，向下，一路向下。 

有些情感從最開始，就不需要語言；而只要能夠撇除了文字的重量，Shinya 都特別有天份，Die驚奇的發現。

音樂以外，那是他第一次體會到，靈魂脫離肉身軀殼，共鳴糾纏震盪的快感。

人與人之間本能渴求著深層的聯繫，儘管得到與終結都在一瞬間，旱時雨落，渾身汗水交纏，於是，所有空虛都被填滿，不安的情感失去了蹤影。

心胸飽脹的幾欲哭泣。

x

包藏在柔軟的看似任人揉圓搓扁的外表下，是剛硬的從不肯為誰改變的固執，或許是因為這樣，Die後知後覺的發現，低頭的，傻笑著揉著脖子先道歉的人，總是自己。

Shinya也不曾真的發脾氣什麼的，就是很一般的看一眼，是簡單的一聲「不。」，頂多延長成幾句破碎的方言，就沒了。

轉頭Shinya便又忙忙碌碌的投入回好像永遠也做不完、自己的事，那些早早就規劃好的計畫，似乎比眼前的Die更能吸引他，他就這樣若無其事地規律的運行著，照常地過著日子，但是偏偏那副模樣，更加令Die無可壓抑的不安，好像......

這感覺，就好像隨時都可能失去些什麼。小時候，回神發現珍惜緊握的氣球不知道什麼時候早就飛的不見，手中早就什麼也沒有了。  
所以非得做點什麼確認，做點什麼把對方贏回來才行。

想要被放在第一位，想要被確實的在乎著。  
只要不觸碰到底線的事情，通通心大的可以忽略不計，或許也是這樣，在此之前才能容忍團內眾成員不時這兒戳一下那兒擰一下的戲弄欺負，可是，作為戀人，距離如果一點兒也沒有改變，那麼是不是也可以說是冷漠不上心呢？

假象什麼的，看來纖弱的隨時會被風吹倒，卻偏偏可以輕易的舉起團員之中任何一個，只要他想要。  
對的，前提是，Shinya願意。

夜裡擁抱著入眠，依偎的體溫有多麽溫暖，交疊的心律有多麽安撫人心，肌膚飢渴的觸感有多麽令人依戀——他開始不住懷疑，這些是不是其實都是單方面的呢？

Die發現自己胸口的空虛之處又開始蠢蠢欲動，他就知道那是個貪婪的永不滿足的黑洞，更甚，不只會吞噬自己還有一切投注其中的溫暖，還惡劣的噴灑著灰沉狠毒，比例失衡的焦慮不安瀰漫，混淆他的感知，他的判斷能力。

理智上他都知道，可是還是忍不住去揣測懷疑，一再重新審視那些自己再珍愛不過得東西。  
如今像困擾他問題，逐漸成長成夢魘一般無法擺脫的執念——  
對Shinya來說，自己是不是根本...無足輕重？

x

轉型，音樂理念，改變造型，未來，方向。  
說起來輕鬆容易。採訪時說起就像是任何一個「嗯」、「啊」、「或許」、「好」、「不」等等填充空隙的詞彙一樣一溜就過，沒有一點重量。

現實是這些無聲進行的東西一個個全都壓的他喘不過氣，不只是Die，巡迴時夜舖巴士廁所裡，沒清乾淨的血跡很明顯是京自殘留下的，他始終是個...誠實的人，台上台下並沒有那麼大的不同，Die甚至連驚訝的能力都不再有，只覺得麻木，扭開水龍頭，來自水箱細細的水流沖走一切，閉眼而後睜開，今天也是裝作沒看見的一天。一天。每天。Toshiya一日比一日消沈沈鬱，就像他那不斷調低不斷下降音程的貝斯，低的快要聽不見快要失去存在感，貝斯線卻依然在簡化著，而那人每天像是睡著就能輕鬆捨去思考捨去痛苦一般地逃避，鎮日惺忪著雙眼；最後，過去調皮逗引的複雜節奏全然失去了蹤影，連同當年那個滿眼壞點子的男孩一起，陌生的青年混身瀰漫著自暴自棄的酒精的氣味——最後這點倒是跟Die自己相似，他苦笑的想到，所以看來誰也沒資格說誰。

還有誰？喔，薰？薰忙的不見人影。沒什麼好說的。那個人從來不多話，但那是跟Shinya不同的安靜，沈默之中橫亙的是無法橫越的距離以及團務一切正經運作的壓力。

為什麼啊。  
他們明明到達了前人從未抵達的高度，為什麼卻依舊無法滿足，跌跌撞撞迷茫不已呢？

這個時候，Shinya在哪兒來著。  
跟大家的情況相似卻又不太一樣，當然他們原本每個都是有著共通處卻又不盡然相似，在這之中偶爾也能看見決定性差異的地方——Shinya，很幸運的是個只要沈浸在自己的世界裡，就能自我療癒的傢伙，最沒有問題的一個，真是令人羨慕啊。

要是能夠將那樣自癒的能力推及到眾人身上就好了，不要就這麼手足無措、怕麻煩而偷偷溜不見蹤影，恨不得遠離他們這些亂源...就好了。

啊啊，Die嘆著氣仰頭，戶外的派對音響轟然作響，像是要響徹這四面八方一望無際的廣大空地似，交織的外語如果不仔細聽什麼也拼湊不出來，而如今酒精也已經完全剝奪了那樣的能力，他樂得輕鬆，就是連思維都泥濘不堪這點令人困擾。

「喂，我說——」他舉起手中的啤酒瓶，好像有些潑灑出來了？無所謂，反正感受不到，看清之前就晃悠成了虛影，「我說神明也是這樣拋棄人類的嗎？『啊，好麻煩啊』——這樣說著然後乾脆不屑一顧算了。算什麼啊，真是。雖然有惡啊，有壞人那樣的存在，可是那些祈禱那些努力支撐的一線希望的人呢？任由他們自生自滅。怎麼這麼任性，一點兒道理都沒有！不公平，無情透頂，為什麼不回應我！人呢？」

「啪」！好大的聲音，又近又遠，Die眨了眨眼，一瞬間的興奮褪去，這才因為腿間的溼冷，意識到自己剛一時激動將整個罐子給打翻了，手中虛握著啥也沒有。切了一聲，他掙扎摸索向一旁的折疊桌，拉開一罐新的酒精飲料。咦？拉開了，沒有，啊，好像還是有的，只是莫名又灑了一半，到底誰先搖過這罐子？真是令人生氣。

真是令人生氣，Die忽然就發現，此刻的自己，好像沒有多餘的力氣繼續追逐，永遠主動著靠近那一方了。無能為力啊...聽起來就像喪氣話語，也像是樂團一切進行中的縮影。

這樣下去會變得怎麼樣呢？

儘管擔心的快要嘔吐，要是開口傾吐弱音、擔憂、不安那類的東西，好像就率先認輸了，更不提會麻煩拖累了別人，團員都有自己的煩擾和壓力，他實在不好意思。

......要是時間能夠倒退，他會說輸了也無所謂的——那樣的臉皮要了也沒意思，最終總會被現實擊打的什麼也不剩什麼也不夠，能夠繼續昂然前進，能夠繼續抱持著初心那些最重要的東西一個也不落下才是最重要的，但就算能夠重現回當時，苦口婆心的告誡過去的自己，只要還是自己的一天，Die是為Die的一日，也依舊會年輕氣盛的半點都聽不進吧。

自己就是這樣跌跌撞撞，執迷不悟的人。

所以沒有說出口。不過沒關係，他還有酒精，還有派對，只要酒水下肚，所有煩惱都會被氣泡包裹，輕飄飄的，清醒時沈甸甸喘不過氣的現實不堪一擊，胸腔裡是滿滿的酒意與征服世界的自信，誰也無法阻止他。  
輕飄飄的、輕飄飄的像氣泡一樣飄浮著，直到猝不及防地破裂，空空如也，原來什麼一切都是輕巧無信的空夢一場。原本手中的東西也斷片的不知道在哪個時候、哪個地點，通通丟失了。

x

國外巡演各式瑣碎麻煩以及突如其來的意外之中，還是有值得一提的好事的，外國人開起派對實在是變著花樣的來，許多根本連想像都沒想像過的玩法刺激又有趣，那些床笫之間本該私密的、僅屬於當事雙方不可言說的事情也是，奔放坦率的沒有一絲遮掩。

說實話，他對於這方面的事情，說是獵奇的心理也好，他其實一直抱持著淡淡的、不多也不少的好奇。他知道薰試過，也聽說Toshiya是主動尋覓的現在進行式，而今夜......

有些醉了，不如說，醉的啥也分不清。  
就在大巴上咯咯著仰頭大笑起來，花蜜的香味，粘膩的勾纏，雖然說不上喜歡，但是這也是新奇的，或許那人不肯給予自己的東西，也可以從其他人身上得到，稍微替代一下，他快要撐不下去了，就只是試試看而已，心態很輕鬆的，畢竟是新年夜呢，大家都在慶祝狂歡，都這種時候了，可以做點兒平時不被允許的事吧？

打破常規，這不是叛逆的大家年輕時最喜歡做的嗎？  
心臟雀躍地跳動，好久沒有飛的這麼高的感覺，輕飄飄的好情緒，沒有一絲壓力，因為眼前的一個人，兩個人也好，都是沒有牽掛毫無重量的存在，所以不需要小心，不需要仔細思量，更不用患得患失，他平時都這麼努力了，那麼就只有今夜，稍微做一些出格的事情，可以吧？  
只是個嘗試而已，圖個樂趣兒，和啤酒乒乓、連通管等那些千奇百樣的活動沒有不同，無傷大雅， Shinya會理解的，或者該說，反正他也不在乎，大概。

這只是個舒壓的小遊戲，沒有任何意義。 對，所以不用再想了，不要再思考，就只是各取所需，滿足好奇而已，他就是稍微有點累了，想要喘口氣。

況且，並不只是為了自己，閉上眼睛，擁抱黑暗，擁抱陌生的溫度柔韌之前，Die暈乎乎地想到，也是為了Shinya，對，為了對方，他要...他只是想要找回那個可以燦爛無憂的笑著的自己，然後回到對方身邊。

那個他，才是對方感興趣的、願意去愛著的人。  
不是現在這個一塌糊塗，連自己究竟想要什麼想做什麼，通通都搞不定想不透的醉漢。  
他像是飛蛾一般，投身向廉價的人工的溫暖。

x

「結束。」站在自己床邊，單薄的身影雙手僵硬的貼在身側，語氣硬邦邦不自然地單方面宣布，「我們分手。」

還來不及分清睡夢與現實的界限，宿醉像是暴力撕碎腦子一樣脹痛愈裂的時候，猛然聽見了冰層劈裂的聲音。

對，冰一樣，一個字一個字組起來明明是那樣不得了的內容，訴說的口吻，卻依舊是平時彷彿只會嗯呀啊的，平靜氣音。

睜開眼，手邊摸索著，還沒弄清楚這季節該死的全身發熱出汗是怎麼回事，模糊視線中發現原來身邊還有個人，不說名字，連臉都沒個印象的女人還正熟睡在在自己的身邊，就這麼擁擠狼狽的半摟著在大巴窄小的下舖，兩人份的體溫不熱才怪——而，就在那後方，還有個直立的身影，掀開帘子，一切無所遁形。

Die反覆用力地眨眼，回過頭，再次轉頭，正對著那人結著冰霜一樣蒼白鐵青的臉色，終於明白發生了什麼事。

血液在一瞬間凝結。


	3. 3

開口便是無法遏止地不斷道歉，更多的道歉，懊悔傾吐而出像嘔吐物一樣骯髒難堪，因為犯錯了才有懊悔，錯誤本身是醜陋的難以直視的，無法彌補，無法修正，顛三倒四，依舊卑鄙的希望獲得原諒，動之以情，曉之以理，最後只差哀求了，可是無論怎麼做，長長的沈默以後，也只換得對方輕緩的搖頭，抿著嘴唇不吭一聲。

全身像是墜入冰窖一般發冷，短暫的像是窒息一般的停頓，他以為自己無法呼吸，就像有次在馬桶前嘔吐過度換氣一樣，可是在意識到之前，他卻聽見了自己的聲音。

「又不肯說話了？說到底，你真的在乎嗎？我，昨天，把女人帶到臥鋪的時候，你是醒的吧？沒有反應也沒有制止，不就代表你默認同意我這麼做了嗎！你也知道我喝醉了，我真的不是——」Die聽見了聲音。卻奇異地陌生的不像自己，怎麼會？那裡頭充滿了冰冷的攻擊性，從不認識的惡意，那不是他，怎麼可能。

不是他？那麼昨天背叛承諾睡了別人的，也不是自己嗎？心底某個聲音忽然響起，反覆詰問，像是回音，像是恐慌的漣漪擴散，一圈一圈又一圈，也就在此刻，現實終於從天而降——「磅」地砸得他暈頭轉向措手不及，而他的現實，他的世界，就在眼前那雙不可置信睜大的雙眼之中，灼燒著灼燒著，Die忽然感覺到一股傖惶得想要拔腿而逃的窘迫，延燒著延燒著，竟也變成了莫名不可理喻的怒氣。

「你...剛剛說了什麼？Dieくん你、問我...為什麼不制止...？這是你的私事，而、且...就算我制止，就算我這麼做了，還是沒辦法、抹消你內心是想要...這麼做的，是想要別人的...啊？你問我...再說一次，剛剛、問我什麼？」

「你看，就連現在你也是，連難過、連一點表情都沒有，好啊，再說一次，再說幾次都沒問題，我問你。——我說，到底有沒有好好看過我？不是對你那些收藏品啊玩偶啊虛無縹緲隨時可棄的喜歡，你知道...人與人之間正常的感情是什麼嗎？知道的吧？」

「那又為什麼。在這段關係裡，我一直覺得自己像是一個人？獨角戲，唱啊笑啊跳的，就為了得到你的一點兒關注一點兒眼神，我需要你的時候你在哪裡？為什麼我總是一個人、總是在想辦法、憑什麼我得在這什麼都沒有地方掙扎？我受夠了啊！」脫口而出的瞬間他就後悔了，在對方愕然瞪大的目光之中，卻嚐到了不該存在的報復的快感，再也停不下來，語速愈發加快，荒謬的話語像是車外狂暴飛揚的雪花，「你在哪？酒精噁心的我想吐，非得壓抑不可那就非喝不可，不說拉我一把，你為什麼連我身邊都不肯待著？你是誰？我的戀人還是觀眾？偶爾笑一個都像施捨打賞一樣，就這樣看著我團團轉起舞，我也會累的啊！」  
衝口而出、壓抑已久的不安，還有那些連自己都分不清楚的紛亂情緒就這麼傾巢而出，猛烈衝向最重要的那人，本該像珍寶一樣悉心守護、不受到任何一點兒晦暗沾染的愛人，就這樣，一時失控地便輕易摧毀了所有努力，將對方踐踏成任意發洩的垃圾桶。

Shinya顫抖著張開嘴，又無聲地閉上，反反覆覆，才終於成功發出了細小的聲音，嬴弱的 ，卻堅持的梗著脖子一個字一個字像是要咬碎一樣的用力，雙手擱在腰側繃緊，神經快崩斷一樣的顫抖，關節發白，似乎下一秒就會出拳。

「可是，Dieくん你、明明從最開始就知道我是這樣的人。」

「明明最清楚了。那既然不喜歡，無法接受，又為什麼要招惹我？」

憤怒、不可置信、委屈，最後通通都化為冰雪一般無法再溫熱起來、 鋪天蓋地的失望，他看著眼前的一切，像是古老慢速的膠卷喀啦喀啦地僵硬轉動，每一下就是更往自毀的方向邁進——Shinya甩頭轉身離去。

「算了。都無所謂了。」

就在那一瞬間，他「證明」了Shinya的情感。  
用最愚蠢的方式，在確認的下一刻，也就要失去了。  
不是的。這並非他想聽到的，也不是他真正想說的話！

「不要走！」

幾乎反射性無法自控地大叫著撲上前去，對方卻連碰到都難以忍受的厭惡一般，猛地一推，可怕的爆發力將他粗暴的甩開，跌坐在地上，Die茫然的抬頭，他看見對方的眼中陰沉著只有打鼓時曾偶然閃現的暴戾。

Shinya說過只有在樂團裡，在舞台上演奏的時候才能好好的表現自我，但是，此刻他分明完美地展露出來了，那樣的目光一眼就足以將Die粉碎。

方才被甩開的手顫抖著，怯懦的懸宕在空中，也就一瞬間的猶豫便再也來不及，雪白的背影大步消失在轉角處。 

失去平衡撲倒在地面上時似乎猛力飛撞到什麼，Die完全沒有印象，一點兒感覺都沒有，直到渾渾噩噩的夜裡疼醒，才發現手背熱辣辣的一片腫脹，而那片紅痕在數日之後擴散成形跡可怕的瘀青，嚴重的程度甚至連薰都提了句，問他需不要需要去就醫擦個藥什麼的，確認不會影響彈奏之後，倒是沒有過問發生了什麼事。  
然後，在他一天比一天更甚的焦慮惶恐之中，兩人之間的狀態甚至還沒來得及發生一點兒變化，瘀痕就過分快速地痊癒消失了。

應該留下什麼的，總該有些什麼的痕跡，證明它曾經存在過，疼痛過。  
完好白皙空蕩蕩的手背，Die有些解離般，困惑的看著，反覆摩挲確認。  
真的沒有了嗎？不會吧？不...應該不至於...的，對，吧？

x

紋了蛇鱗。就在曾經傷了的，至今也依然隱隱作痛的地方。  
分不清是什麼心態，這分明是那人最厭惡的生物。

啊啊，可是正好對映成雙不是嗎？自己如今的模樣。

只是在耍著任性，將情緒也好責任也好全都推託給對方，分明問題的根源、能夠觸及能夠解決的從來就只有自己。

遲遲的不願面對，盲目的不肯看清自身的軟弱，因此傷害了對方。

最終，像是什麼寓言故事裡貪心愚蠢的妖怪一樣，落得了反噬的下場。

x

明知道當初是由酒精點燃引爆的連環災難，最終他還是仰賴於此，借用了廉價瓶裝的膽識，還真是學不乖呢。 

可是，這次是真的結束了，他發誓這是最後一次。

終於又對上了那雙眼，但是那裡頭已經回歸了平靜。  
虛無澄淨、飄渺無法觸及。

「不只是你，我想...確實你說得對，我也該道歉。Dieくん，明明我都知道的。Dieくん想要什麼。」

要什麼 ？我要的是什麼？我怎麼不知道了？猛地抬頭，像是預感一般，明明什麼都還沒聽見什麼都還沒確認，胸口卻忽然暴漲起不安的情緒——要是聽到了就無法回頭了！要是讓他說出口，對方那麼固執一但認定了終結，就再也——Die聽見自己嘶啞的的聲音拔高，嘶喊了無意義的些什麼又戛然而止，他趕忙制止自己，不對，來之前想好的，要好好說話，這次不該再將自己的情緒發洩給對方，趕忙住嘴，可是毀損的東西早在這之前就什麼也不剩了，打破了約定那瞬間就來不及了，什麼都。

他絕望的看著Shinya再次搖頭，頓悟了些什麼想法似的，雙眼還有著些微悲傷的影子，卻終於又明亮純粹了起來，「 我也有錯，對不起。太自以為是了呢。因為喜歡，所以自私假裝沒有發現的事情，我在反省了。」

「Dieくん...你想要的，我好像，真的沒有辦法給你。」  
「可能我們不適合吧。現在既然知道了，那就到這裡不要再錯下去了。」  
「你努力嘗試了，我也努力嘗試了。所以請不要難過，好嗎？」  
那雙平靜的眼 還是十多年如一日的能夠穿透他的靈魂。

「不要哭啊...這個、這樣不適合你。」Shinya無措笨拙的安撫，是不是已經開始走出了，開始自我癒合了，才能這樣心寬的安慰狠狠背叛傷害了自身的人呢？

平時的人格內在全都調轉一般。  
Die死死地咬著嘴唇，固執地搖頭不肯鬆口，溫熱滑落的——滑落的是鮮血吧？像痛苦之中的京一樣，不過換成了他，多半就成了不倫不類可笑的模樣，那些小情小愛的痛苦，就足以讓自己窒息了。

對方不會收回決定，不會收回說出口的話語的，聲音稀缺的不得了，卻一點一點都盛滿了重量。

對啊，怎麼會忘了呢？論固執，誰都贏不了眼前這個披著一身柔軟的傢伙。 

x

男人只有結婚生子了才會真正長大成熟呢。

停頓。

我不，所以我會永遠年輕。  
不似平時的張揚，卻又有一股熟悉的、Die所眷戀依賴的孩子氣，他想要，就一次也好，親吻那張臉上幼稚的得意的微笑，想要留下自己曾經存在過、糾纏過的痕跡。

那時候，他說了什麼來著 ？

x

「那你也不懂。我是很自由的。」

「我不需要其他人才能開心。我一個人也很好。」Shinya想了想，點點頭又補充道，「當然我的朋友們都是很棒的人呢。不是因為他們，是我自己的關係。」  
要吹的時候，還是很會吹的，偶爾迸出充滿衝擊力的吐槽，或者那些勾引人心的漂亮話。  
因為態度總是那麽乾脆簡潔，所以真的說出口時顯得更有說服力，直通人心。  
口口聲聲說著不擅長，其實明明也是個很會社交，信口開來的騙子啊。

x

他重新成為了那人口中的Dieさん。一視同仁的敬語，卻比驕縱語氣的地方話更加冒犯挑戰他的神經。

x

夢裡回到過去的現實，現實懷念過去的夢裡。  
現實是虛幻的夢魘，沉眠中則是確實發生過的白日夢。

意外於Die會喜歡上自己，那個Shinya竟然說過這樣的話，相信嗎？就跟夢一樣，真是不可思議，他說，感覺我就不是Dieくん的類型，所以完全沒考慮過。

那——你說，我適合怎樣的人？Die壓低聲音，低語，腦袋從後方擱在Shinya的肩上，攬著對方瘦窄的肩頭，金色的柔軟的細絲遮掩了大半的視線，下午時分，溫柔無比的陽光與Shinya的長髮交織在一起，落在臉頰上一陣輕癢，也讓他有些昏昏欲睡。

Shinya反手拍了拍他的腦袋，像手下拿捏的不是自家男友，而是某只受寵的大型犬似的。  
啊啊...好像是這樣，但那又如何呢，就是狗，如果能維持現在這樣溫吞的時間，凝滯不流動的安穩的幸福，他樂意 。 

「開朗，可以暢所欲言，有溫度的。」歪頭，Shinya竟然就這麼像個小孩一樣掰指頭認真數起來，煞有介事認真的模樣，Die傻眼了半秒，不可置信地笑了起來。真是神奇的傢伙啊。

「什麼啊，你沒有溫度嗎？嗯？你沒有嗎？那晚上發熱發燙的人又是誰？抱著我『還要還要』的是誰？」鼻尖埋在對方骨骼分明的肩窩裡摩挲，眼角忽明忽暗看著自己的焰紅的頭髮與對方純粹的金交織在一塊兒，心裡頭就像吹汽球似的莫名地滿足，為了這點兒小事，就是這些小事，令他熱愛著，留戀不已。

這個時候已經足夠熟悉對方的一切了，裏裏外外，不用看，就知道耳畔捕捉到的，這種呼吸節奏是無聲地笑，對方緩緩地開口，依舊是那奇特的、一截一截的音韻，「別鬧——讓我說話，我還沒講完。」

「好，你說你說。」 手向前伸比了個請的手勢， 下個瞬間又不安份的回勾，猛地襲擊對方怕癢的腰際。

大大的喘了一口氣，不過Shinya確實沈得住氣，還是沒有笑出聲音，繼續，「大概...就跟你自己類似的那種人，因為Dieくん很自戀。」

「喔——啊？鋪陳了半天原來是為了損我嗎？」正準備開口這麼抗議，對方卻接著說了下去，「還有，Dieくん也很怕寂寞，跟我不一樣。」  
對方說，眨眨眼，語氣像是說著『天氣真好啊』一般輕描淡寫。

那些原本想說的、滿心輕鬆的話，突然就卡住了。

x

對，想想就能回憶起來，曾經有過這樣的對話。

確實不一樣，Die想。  
所以，冷靜下來思考，或許這樣的結果對他們來說都是最好的。  
他的確是，一個人會按耐不住無趣按耐不住想要做點什麼的類型，或許確實，勉強就算是對方口中的怕寂寞吧。

這樣的自己或許適合的是家庭，有溫柔的、等待著自己的妻子，還有精力充沛總是需要陪伴與心力的孩子，只要想到那樣一盞燈火還在等著自己，那麼胸口的騷動或許就能稍加安穩，平息。

Shinya的身邊完全不是那樣的氛圍。  
與本身沈靜的氣質不同，他的周圍總是環繞著吵鬧紛雜的人們互補著他過分的安寧，來來去去形形色色，像是推著嬰孩床上方，七彩懸吊玩具、永遠長不大的孩子，一旦無趣了，就擅自用離心力將對方給甩出去，或者像顆失序行星一樣自行脫離，毫無預兆的游離向自己感興趣的星系。

他不需要誰，大概也沒什麼能令他牽掛。  
他就是那樣一個，將理想活成現實，生命無比自由的人，Die曾經不信邪，不可能有人是這樣的，他理所當然的用自己的價值觀衡斷。

「難道你要一輩子就這樣隱藏自己，封閉內心嗎？」於是很早很早年採訪時，Die半開玩笑、也半認真的這麼說過刻意浮誇肉麻的話，而現在啊，現在——

他發現自己只經常忍不住去想，忍不住懷疑，對方到底有沒有心。

x

穩定，承諾，熱情，源源不絕不斷燃燒著的東西，能夠曲折妥協、柔軟的放下身段的東西，我一個都沒有。

但我是自由的，所以最後，我能給你的，好像也只有這個了。  
請你，去追尋自己 想要的 吧。  
那些我給不了你的東西。  
務必。

我 你。我 過你。所以我希望——Dieさん，請你，務必幸福。 

顛三倒四，缺漏重來，意思卻再是清楚不過了，很明顯早早想好說不定排練好，不然化作不擅長的言語一定更加災難性吧。  
是誰這麼說？  
酒精，放鬆的迷茫煙霧依舊纏繞著他，灰壓壓迷茫茫的從胸口鬱積噴吐而出，變本加厲的模糊了現實，而這次，不論在廁所傾吐出多少無處可去的寂寞——  
就算久待於此，直到白瓷的地面都染上了自己的體溫，直到胃裡無處可去的懊悔都變成悶壞了的酸臭，都不會再有人用纖細卻強而有力雙臂，將他拉扯回來，停止他的執著，停止他無盡無邊的墜落。

那雙耐心而固執的目光，如今注視著什麼呢？無論如何，都不是自己，自己...反觀自身又如何呢？一樣的，不是嗎？ 

不。差遠了，他在原地打轉，視線失去了追隨的目標。混沌聚積，包圍著酒精侵蝕過後的浮腫，藏在色調日復一日愈來愈深的鏡片背後。


	4. 4

事到如今他已經不記得，當初為什麼目光會跟隨著那個人打轉。  
明明表演的時候就在身後，想看還得費工夫回頭。

可是啊。  
只要看到那包圍在透明、雪白與淡金中央的身影，就像是Dir En Grey本質的黑暗中，遙不可及、卻始終存在的一線希望，明滅的曙光...如果看到對方專注沈浸其中的神情，那麼他也能更加的投入，全然全身全心；那些能量的精神的碰撞反饋，不只來自台下，還有台上團員們的拉鋸牽扯。

台上，有時也延續到台下。  
他覺得鏡子裡的身影，有時連自己看得都要恍然。  
長相自然是不可能一樣的，那是娘胎裡出來的東西，但是妝容、造型、髮色、舉止，全部的全部都會讓他猛地回到記憶鮮明的某個時期，看見那個像公主一樣，高高在上、清清冷冷的身影。

不不，還是不一樣的，只是湊巧罷了，世界上還不允許第二個人留長髮了，不允許第二個人染髮了？再說多少年過去了，那人現在也就這麼維持著半長不短的髮型不再改變，成天把自己畫的像個精緻無性的人偶。

自己呢，現在健身，有著粉絲都誇讚的比例和身材，所以不一樣的，和對方數十年如一日消瘦的彷彿風一吹就散架的體態不一樣。

就算悄悄褪去了曾經的熱烈，變成了金色與暗紅交融以後的蜜色，就算風格逐漸在不知不覺中染上女型的柔韌，還是不同的，不能夠類比。

對方才沒有成為自己的一部分，沒有在埋藏多年後破土發芽，突破了層層桎梏，成為每天在鏡子裡看到、再也分不清對方與自我。不不，雖然他確實會一陣子瘋魔地著迷某件事，但是他的執念現在只有音樂，只剩音樂，早過了隨處分神浪費心力的年紀啦。

其實到了這時候，就算不再用蒼白的言語自欺欺人，答案也始終清楚鮮明的在那裡，彷彿本該是如此。 

x

要當爸爸了。  
要結婚了。  
——這是先有蛋還是先有雞的哲學問題。

恭喜。平靜柔順，彎彎的目光染著慣常的溫和，簡短的言語，卻能讀出眼前的人，是真真正正認為自己獲得了設想中的幸福，而發自內心高興的給出祝福。

Die也確實很開心，開心到像是活在不切實際的幻夢一樣，有時候會忽然回神，不安的想著，這真的是自己應得的嗎？犯了錯的自己，背負著傷人的罪孽的自己。

夜裏失控綺麗的瘋狂仍在繼續，年輕的夢境裡，時光倒流，有時改寫，有時只是重新過著「當下」，遺忘現實中早已寫好的「未來」。

又是這樣的一晚。為什麼呢？夜半，Die驚坐起身，揉著眉心，整張臉都埋在手中大口喘息。

不肯長大、固執不肯面對衰老面對現實改變的人明明不是他，內心受困動彈不得的卻是......

x

Shinya沒有變。

終於能撥開自己的狼狽、不堪、情緒，那些多餘的東西的時候，Die在某一天忽然意識到。

就像他的鼓點數十年如一日扛著樂曲的節奏行進，大江河水容納彙整了所有人的聲線，Shinya一點都沒有變，始終喜愛化妝打扮，生活的精緻，聲音依舊溫柔，說話的時候不小心對上視線，還是會像傖惶的小動物一樣，驚慌無措的的避開。

撇除了橫亙成為過去的感情，忽略從最開始見面那天，誤以為他是女孩子而胸口碰撞的悸動，再移除年少幼稚時，各種微妙彆扭、壞心眼的各種小動作，那些都不看，也都不再有的話，他們之間剩下的些什麼，應該...也沒有變吧？

音樂，節奏，旋律。  
偶爾因著些不重要的瑣事反而撥通了的電話。  
巧遇時的招呼，還有因為好吃所以拖著對方前去享用的午餐。——終於能夠成為普通的朋友，或許早該如此，本該如此。

而像魚兒洄游入海，一期奔向心心念念的舞台時，相交的音符緊緊纏勒節奏而生，相互來回的激盪是確實的，依舊勾勒著他的心弦，互相共鳴著，Dir En Grey，是為一體。就算是台前幕中的期間限定，依舊牽絆撼動著的靈魂。 

這樣就夠了。  
早就過了不在乎得失追尋著，總想要更多，不去在乎手中本擁有的東西會不會雞飛蛋打的年紀，所以已經夠了。

緊閉雙眼，眉頭緊皺，送風保持著一絲清新一線清醒，而京的歌聲在耳返中轟然震撼心弦，動搖、衝撞、質疑，最深處的答案；步入謊言堆積的愈來愈多年歲，Die對於音樂卻仍堅持著與少年時，沒有一絲改變的熱誠與誠實，只有誠實的才能真正觸碰人心，就像...那底蘊透明的流水，像是永遠的男孩一樣那人獨特的節奏，總會匯流向他的心臟。

坦露出的真實脆弱的暴露，呼之欲出。

x

不想思考。  
預產期。  
出生。

不想思考，所以在眾多疑惑的目光中，在這緊湊的時期組了第二個樂團，開始了所謂的side project，當然那之後也有眾多時間場合正巧的因素在，但是，就像電台採訪時所說的，不如就破壞，把原本固有的自己的模樣突破了打碎了重來。

他的決定和籌劃都是認真的，這是他想做的事，卻也是隱蔽羞恥的逃避行。  
所有的事都發生得太快了，轉眼間就全都湧來，曾經追逐渴望的事情，總覺得是遙遠的長大的成人的事情，矛盾的令人困惑，堆疊在一塊兒發生，夢中、現實，兩方都在繼續，哪個才是真的？不不，都是真的，一面是現在另一面是過去罷了。

他是幸福的，滿心雀躍期待著新生命的降生。但是——又為什麼感到了無以名狀的悲傷呢？

x

這次沒有酒精。  
可是，即使如此，他還是赫然驚嚇，自己什麼時候身邊竟站了熟悉的身形。

巧合罷了，他聳肩告訴自己，太過在意才是放在心上呢，儘管眼角餘光晃過相似身影依舊帶給他熟悉安心，並肩的錯覺，在Dir En Grey的舞台上不可能實現，新奇的感受。

反正——Decays開演前倒數，Die悠悠的、甚至有些自虐的想著，反正再像都不是。  
這樣的想法陰暗的成形的瞬間，心虛與包袱忽然都不見了，空蕩蕩的什麼也不剩，他愣愣的看著自己的指尖，胸口照慣例是登台前的興奮與雀躍，多年來這已經變成生理性的反應，但有些什麼不一樣——措手不及，這樣一下一下心臟重擊時的痛覺是什麼？

不自覺還是在追尋著吧？所以才會答應——不對，不是那樣，走到這一步，已經無法回頭，因為不在那人身邊所以鬆懈了，放下防備什麼的，要是事實是如此，也太過難堪。

要上了，上了，工作人員點點頭招呼，一群人趕忙帶位，混雜的光線，聲音，像是流水一般呼嘯湧動。

來不及想那麼多，太晚了！

台下，台上，這次那人說好來看，Die其實沒想過對方會答應，寒暄不要緊的對話中半開玩笑的提到，便口頭上反射性的發出邀請， 對方毫無停頓，一個簡潔直白的「好」，卻將他的思維通通定格住了。

然後是鋪天蓋地而來的慌張與掌嘴的衝動，為什麼？有什麼見不得人的東西嗎？這樣嶄新的自己，應該感到驕傲坦然，迫不急待想要展現給對方看見才對。

而此時，台上台下，手臂所及的身側，時而變化的光線下才可見的前排。

純然沈浸在表演的氛圍中，平視著僵硬的轉頭，小林一無所知的對著自己笑，隨著節奏點頭，而像是磁極一般拽著Die的目光向前方，俯視的角度，最終他還是無法抗拒，Shinya面無表情的仰視自己。眼神專注，猩紅暗藍的舞台光剎那熄滅，也就在那一瞬間，如墜冰窖，連空氣都要結凍了，他大口呼吸，不是錯覺——

那個人還是最了解自己的，那雙眼睛還是清澈清醒的令人生恨，什麼都看透了，Die用了多少年多少力氣努力隱藏恥於承認的一切全都付諸流水，啊啊，沒錯啊，還真是，開始不就為求打破令人窒息的現狀嗎？

他也是到當下、這一刻、才赫然發現直到今日，自己還懷抱著多少可笑的、並不渺茫的希望啊。Die絕望地笑了起來，那樣的笑容配合著華麗的妝容服飾，簡直就像魔王降臨一樣，癲狂而放肆。

亮起的柔光被紅色穿透，像是目睹了世間不該存在的魔咒，有違常理的存在，圓亮的眼篤困惑驚懼，瞪的大大的。壞的不成形，裡頭苟延殘喘不肯死去的東西終於暴露了出來，無法開誠布公在白日之下，卻在舞台人造的絢爛燈火中壓抑不住的意外綻放。

他早知道會是這樣的結果，將當年的畫面重新編曲似的重演一次——何必呢？何必呢？該死的快死心啊！

Shinya後退了一步，再後退了一步，緩緩地、堅定地搖頭，指尖的環繞的音效震耳欲聾，這樣心碎難堪的瞬間，卻依舊寂靜無聲。  
燈光再次亮起，身邊的那位依舊高笑著附和著回應著音色，明明是如此的相似，卻因為一無所知再不能重疊自我欺騙，淹沒的人群像是潮水一樣激烈湧動，而真正在乎的那人，退的再也看不見了。

x

Die想起Shinya說過的話，那個曾經最了解他的人終究是對了，也錯了。

慶功宴之後續攤，重新回到酒精輕飄飄頭重腳輕的懷抱裡，像是癮君子一樣無可救藥的一犯再犯，Die吃吃的笑了起來，很可笑啊，不是嗎？因為膽怯而放任自己被說服，因為疼痛而不肯深思。  
對，他怕死了被獨自留下，任性的抗拒著寂寞。  
但為什麼會有那樣的感情？最終指向的罪魁禍首，一切傾注得對象，只能、也從來都是那個人。 

他終於遲遲的意識到。 

Die發現自己的胸口不再沈甸的原因，就算害怕寂寞，總是渴望著人體的溫暖，他卻無法安身與誰，因為胸腔裡再也沒有可以交換的東西，生不出來了，僅此一次，心臟落在了體外某處跳動著，收不回來了，在某人那兒，永遠可望而不可得，成為繼續飄蕩，無所歸一的理由。

x

念睡前童話書給女兒聽，結果自己的夢反而變得亂七八糟的。

橫衝直撞、年輕氣盛的精靈粉失效以後，失落的男孩赫然長大，並且發現了彼得潘的真相，那些「壞人們」，鬥得至死方休的天敵海盜們呀，其實也不過是成年的、被失去興趣的彼得潘給拋棄了的，曾經的男孩。過去的某個時刻，也曾一同歡笑過，經歷了非凡的冒險吧？但是也就這樣，輕易便結束了。

夢裡，Die沒來得及反應過來，他甚至沒能加入海盜與彼得潘至死方休的糾纏著——回過神，他發現自己成為了溫蒂，降落在平凡日常的家庭生活中。

可是憑什麼啊——他崩潰的吶喊，咆哮怒吼，跺地耍賴不肯接受這樣的結局——這不是我要的！至今受困在夢幻島的人，發瘋了想要回去的人，在這裡啊！誰來帶我回去，讓我回去！

尖叫的像個無理取鬧的孩子，只換來悵然若失的夢醒，他捂著臉啜泣，全然丟棄了成年人自持的冷靜。

x

本質上，他始終害怕寂寞，所以才渴望誰能成為他的島嶼，安頓著他的錨心，其實根本不是個安分守成的人。

到這裡就可以了，那時Die讓自己相信，但這根本不可能，他的野心、浪漫的情懷總是渴求的更多，也註定了過分敏感的精神將日復一日的飢渴。 

幸運——又或者不幸的話，他的時間會繼續前進、前進，到了連吉他都彈不動的某一天，老花的雙眼連現實與記憶都區分不清的某一天，或許就會重回那個光怪陸離、刺激不安定的年輕時代；如夢似幻的旅程已經結束，最開始是無心的，卻不知不覺代表了他的青春。  
屆時，Die想，自己會像父親一樣，成天回味相同的故事、念念叨叨成為讓晚輩耳朵長繭的老頭吧。

不過在那之前，這些充滿青春情懷的故事都不會再上映，也沒有重演的意願；家庭，子女，穩定的事業，依然做著自己最喜歡的音樂，同時還有餘裕追尋興趣，安藤大擁有了年輕時的自己所能幻想的一切，雖然曾一心渴望的那座蜃氣樓宇，依舊是遙不可及的幻影，而就算不提他自身的意願或者文鄒鄒的倫理道德，最重要的那人啊...純淨的近乎潔癖，不可能接受已經背負了與他人承諾、滿身責任的他。

夢幻島上，無一例外，沒有成年人的蹤影。

於是轉身，他在廣袤無邊的大陸上奔跑，用盡全力與心之所向背道而馳，終於好不容易才找到了一處綠洲，如今是再也沒有力氣離開了；畢竟這一路上實在太過飢渴，如果繼續前進，大概會成為客死異鄉、終歸沒有落腳之處的旅人吧？

Die不想一輩子在空曠的讓人心慌的沙漠裡踽踽獨行。他做不到，忍受不了，光是想像都要發慌。他不願如此，雖說一直都深愛著那人，卻並不想成為另一個對方。

綠洲裡歲月安好。只是啊，偶爾也平靜地稍微有點無趣了，他想，自己果然是老了，就連夢境已經好久不曾造訪。這時候只是稍微，會想起夢幻島上，那位固執不肯長大的少年。

夜深人靜，在墜入什麼也沒有，深沈的睡眠之前，Die偶爾會想，如果那時，繼續結伴而行的話......

今天的故事，會是什麼模樣呢？

x

會刊。  
今年的代表字。  
代表字…嘶。  
齒間不尤自主溢出困擾的聲音，想了想，又想了想。

一點、一撇，一點，一畫。

最後提筆寫下的，是再簡單不過的——「心」。

沒事的，畢竟已經到了、可以稍微坦率一些的年紀啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個只緣身在此山中(?)，走不出來的故事。三次元世界，請不要騙婚噢。
> 
> 這篇大雜燴著從採訪撈出來的碎片，例如Shinya真的說過某一陣子一天吃一桶冰淇淋，吃不完還塞了整個行李箱漏的到處都是雜誌上沾滿巧克力...（啊...還有最近一天吃三個肉鍋的live talk內容也（遠望））


End file.
